Conventionally, there is known a disposable diaper which has a front waistline region, a rear waistline region, a crotch region, a pair of leg hole openings, an absorber running across a crotch region and extending towards the front waistline region and rear waistline region, and a fastening tape provided in the rear waistline region. A disposable diaper thus configured can be easily worn by securing the fastening tape to the target portion of the front waistline region, and is therefore used widely for newborns, and infants and toddlers.
Furthermore, due to the occurrence of leakage of bodily fluid and the stimulation provided due to an unwanted portion of the diaper coming in contact with the skin of the wearer as a result of shifting of the position of the disposable diaper at the time of wearing, there is known a structure in which it is difficult to unsecure the fastening tape (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The disposable diaper of Patent Literature 1 is configured such that a convex member is provided as a target tape in the rear waistline region, a concave member in which the convex member is engaged is provided in the front waistline region, a buffering member is provided in the back side of the concave member, thus making it difficult for the convex member and the concave member to be disengaged.